Feeling the Heat
by huntingashes
Summary: A bit of Galex Sauna fun. I originally published this a few months back however the fact I still wasn't entirely happy with it niggled away...so here we have a completely re-edited fic! Set during 2.2 although I've changed the sequence of events slightly


I originally published this a few months back however the fact I still wasn't entirely happy with it bugged me...so here we have a completely re-edited fic! Set during 2.2 although I've changed the sequence of events slightly.

HUGE thanks to Bolly Dolly for her beta-ing skills and great suggestions.

This fic is dedicated to a very special group of girls who encouraged me not to give up and gave me a gentle nudge in the right direction.

I own nothing - everything belongs to Kudos, Monastic and the Beeb.

This fic is rated M for delicious Galex smut

Hope you enjoy it better this time, please R&R

* * *

Alex just couldn't understand it all; none of it made any sense. It had all started when he ran that bloody idiot Jed off the road, if only he'd listened to her and slowed down. She wanted the investigation to run it's course, but oh no, Mac had seen to it and made Gene out to be a hero by fabricating some ridiculous story about a child being in harm's way. After that, it had been one cover up after another, lie after lie and she was sick of it. She knew Gene was keeping something from her and that's why for the past two nights she'd followed him after he left the office. She hated herself for it. He was her Guv; the man she was supposed to trust. Alex had hoped that if there was something she needed to know he would have told her, but something just wasn't right. He was drifting away from her and that, more than anything, scared the shit out of her.

Last night, if she was being honest with herself, she could have sat in a corner and sobbed uncontrollably after seeing that noose round his neck, one trouser leg hitched up and Super Mac uttering the words "Welcome Brother Hunt". And now tonight, once again, she has let herself endure more torture as she stood outside the men's changing rooms watching him go into the sauna to join Super Mac. Granted, it had turned her on slightly seeing him in nothing but a crisp white towel slung low on his hips which under normal circumstances, had she been lucky enough to catch him in this state of undress, no doubt she wouldn't have wasted any time giving in to her fruitier urges and pouncing on him. But now she was angry, upset, frustrated: all the things she hated feeling when it came to her DCI but were sadly an everyday occurrence since she'd unceremoniously landed in this world.

It had all been going so well. Ever since the day of the car bomb they had become closer and closer; inseparable even. They would go to Luigi's every night after work and occasionally, on their days off, he'd turn up at her flat with a few bottles of wine. They'd chat happily and play the odd board game or even cards. Although to be fair, she usually ended up getting her arse whipped...metaphorically speaking. On a few occasions after one too many vinos she had found herself snuggled up against him and they had both fallen asleep, Gene having had pulled a blanket down over them at some point during the night. It felt like their 'relationship' had reached another level. Now however, it seemed to have unravelled, Gene never allowing himself to be completely alone with her for longer than was absolutely necessary. Instead of going to Luigi's, he chose to go out driving in the Quattro returning a few hours later and sitting in his office in solitude with only a bottle of Scotch for company. Something just wasn't right; the 'unbreakable' relationship was broken

For Gene, lying to Bolly made him feel sick to the pit of his stomach. He couldn't involve her, it was just too dangerous. They had already killed Kevin Hales and there was no way he could put her in that sort of danger; he would never forgive himself if anything happened to her. He also knew that if he didn't keep on side with the bent Super, he would find himself pensioned off to some shit hole like Bognor! Now he's sat here, sweating his knackers off in the uncomfortable company of another naked bloke who had just started gibbering on about some brotherhood bullshit. Nodding his head when the pauses in his Super's speech appeared to require it, the DCI pretended to be interested but in the back of his mind all he could think of was slinking back to his office and drowning his misery in a bottle of scotch. He couldn't help but wonder how it had come to this..._Gene Hunt sitting in a fucking sauna! Since when did blokes start coming 'ere instead of the boozer...Bloody tossers_!

Eventually Super Mac got up to leave, Gene watching him walk away, pulling a smoke out from behind his ear and lighting it. Exhaling a puff of smoke with a sigh, he was walking towards the door when he noticed a familiar face through the small round glass window on the door: - Bolly! He watched her, as she herself watched Mac wandering back to the changing rooms. She then peered back through the glass, Gene swiftly backing up against the wall at the door so she wouldn't see him. _Shit_,_ she's clearly been following me...Bloody stupid mare...Well Genie boy, there's only one thing for it, you need to tell her everything! _With another heavy sigh, he put his cigarette between his lips and swiftly pulled open the door. Before Alex had time to react he had grabbed her by the wrist and hauled her into the sauna. They faced off for a few seconds, neither one saying anything, Alex staring into his eyes her chest heaving up and down with quick angry breaths.

Gene took the last draw of the cigarette, blowing the smoke into her face before flicking it into the corner. "Well Bolly, you wanna tell me what the hell you and your posh knickers are doing here? Because my sneaky suspicions tell me that you, Mrs Fruitcake, have been following your superior officers."

The feeling of betrayal coupled with the intense heat caused her anger to crank up a notch and so the inevitable shouting match began "Yes, I bloody followed you and I saw you last night, joining **them**! You know, if this is your idea of preserving something then you should hang, all of you should hang! Newman is right! Scarman is right! You're filthy and you're rotten!" the final word accentuated by jabbing her finger into his chest.

Gene took a step closer, their bodies now practically touching "You know you have a very pretty face but sometimes you go on longer than the bloody Eurovision Song Contest. I know this station is corrupt, I know that Super Mac is as bent as a ten-bob bit. And I hate the poufy, freaky, creepy weirdy, trouser hitching, nipple-waggling bloody Masons...Alright?"

"So wh..." She lost her train of thought; the heat starting to cloud her judgement. Suddenly she remembers he is wearing nothing but a towel! _Don't look down Alex, control yourself woman_…It was too late. She'd gone from irate to horny in the space of 10 seconds!

The heat had caught up on Gene too, and in seeing the beads of sweat forming on his DI's forehead it jolted him into remembering his own state of undress_...Hmm maybe she'll take her blouse off. Unbloody-likely!_

"I had to join, even though it sickens me to the pit of my stomach. In the words of Marlon Brando, 'you keep your friends close but your enemies closer'..."

"You're playing with them?"

"Come on Bols, standing in front of you...in nowt but a towel...I have a bit more self control than that" _Only just...I really wish you'd play with them for me..._

Alex stole a quick glance down at his at his crotch, licking her lips without even realising, an act which hadn't gone un-noticed by Gene. He felt that familiar twinge in his balls, he'd already got a semi and was struggling to keep it under control.

"Look I - er, almost told you on a couple of occasions but this is risky stuff. It was far better that you didn't know what I was up to, so for the moment I have to be square with Super-duper Mackintosh. Okay?"

The heat was rapidly becoming almost unbearable for Alex, and in an attempt to cool down she began to undo the first few buttons of her blouse. Gene's gaze followed the path of her hands, finally resting on her breasts plumping out of her black lace bra causing his towel to tent obscenely as his cock reacted to the stimulus. He swiftly moved his hands to his crotch trying to preserve what was left of his modesty. Realising she knows what's happening, Gene watches her wet her mouth as she prepares to speak and his mind begins to wonder what it would be like to have his cock in there...

"I always think I know what's important, and then...I forget..." Alex looked down to the floor in embarrassment in a vain attempt not to be over-powered by those magnificent eyes. Having composed herself, she's lifted her gaze and immediately saw his excitement, her eyes stopping at his impressive hard on, forcing a dull ache to start to throb between her legs, leaving her wondering what it would be like to have his cock thrust possessively in there...

He raised her chin up to look at him, "What's important is that you remember you're one of us.

Looking him straight in the eye she slowly lifted her hand to gently stroke his cheek "Thank you"

Without thinking he'd covered her hand with his and gently ran his fingers over her knuckles "Why?"

"You just don't get it do you...I thought I'd lost you"

Gene moved his lips towards hers slowly closing the gap, neither of them breaking eye contact. With their lips practically touching he whispered "You'll never lose me Bolly" His gentle words echoed in Alex's mind, but before she had time to think, he'd already covered her mouth with his and passionately drawn her body flush against him.

She had every intention of taking her time to savour their first kiss but lust quickly took over. Pulling him closer, her tongue brushed against his lips asking to be allowed in. He responded eagerly granting her access, as their tongues touched gently at first before becoming more insistent and in a desperate search to dominate each others mouths.

Wanting to feel more of her against his skin Gene slid his hand down her face to her chest making short work of the remaining buttons on her blouse. Pushing the blouse off her shoulders he traced his mouth along her cheek and further still down her neck kissing, licking and nibbling whilst she moved her hands down to stroke his straining erection through the towel. In one swift motion he had reached around unhooking her bra, letting out a grunt as her breasts fell free. Dipping his head, he took one of them in his mouth, running his tongue over her already erect nipple teasing it to a perfect point before gently biting down. Alex threw her head back, a small mewl of lust escaping as he continued to caress her body with his tongue.

He stopped for a moment to look in her eyes, looking for the consent to continue. She said nothing, she replied by simply taking his hand in hers and pushing it down to encourage him unzip her jeans. The thudding pulse between her legs growing more persistent as the seconds tick past. She wants him. Badly.

He took his time with her zip and button, savouring every increasing inch that is exposed to him. With their mouths still duelling, Alex used one of her hands to appreciate his gleaming chest, the other continuing to stoke him through the towel. She broke away from him for air, gently kissing the corner of his mouth before biting his bottom lip. With her tongue, she traced a line from his lips all the way down his chest and stomach, stopping just above his waist where the hair starts to get darker, changing from enticing gold to a more appropriate dirty and making a mischievously crooked smile ghost across her mouth. Falling to her knees, she cast her gaze over his size appreciatively. _He most certainly is bigger in every department...No mistake about that_. Teasing him, the DI slowly ran her tongue round the tip and along the side of his length, before taking him deeply into her throat. Unable to remain passive to her actions, Gene grabbed a fistful of her hair and began thrusting into her mouth. Now it was his turn to throw his head back, the beads of sweat gleaming on his face and his eyes closing tightly knowing he's lost himself to her. Loving the sensation of thrusting his hard cock in and out of her mouth over and over, breathlessly he urges her not to stop wishing he could live in this moment forever; her touch, her caresses, the feel of her. Using her hands to intensify his pleasure, she alternates between gently caressing his balls and massaging that sensitive spot just behind them. Almost right away Alex senses him re-act to the change of tempo and she feels him begin to throb on her tongue, instinctively causing her to open her throat for the rush that is about to follow in anticipation.

At the last second, he managed to force out a coherent sentence: "don' wanna come yet Bols"and reaching under her arms Alex found herself being pulled back up to her feet. Placing his forehead against hers, the DCI breathed harshly trying to regain control of his body

"Bloody hell fire, all that bloody talking you do when you could have been using your gob for something a lot more useful"

"Well Gene, if you don't ask you don't get..."

He planted feather light kisses on her exposed neck and shoulder "And what does Lady B want?"

She gently nibbled on his ear saying softly" You...Right here, right now"

The little resolve he had left quickly faded and with no warning he'd pushed her up against the nearest wall, pressing his entire body into her, biting at her neck and collar bone leaving harsh red marks. He eased her jeans and knickers as far down as his reach would allow and Alex stepped out of one leg to allow for better access. Still biting at her and placing soppy wet kisses on her exposed upper body, he nudged her legs apart with his knees, lightly running his hand up the inside of her thigh and over her wet folds. Alex groaned in lustful approval, already soaking and more than ready for him. Gene momentarily decided to slow down and take his time in the hope that if he does this well, it would highly improve his chances of getting a repeat performance. The thought of only having her once was almost worse than never having her at all. Gently he began pumping one, then two fingers in and out of her heat as he teased her clit with his deft thumb. He'd been waiting well over a year to get his hands on her and now he was determined to show her what she'd been missing. Within a few short moments Alex was practically sobbing with pleasure, pleading with the gorgeous, intense man in front of her to gift her with the release she so desperately needed.

"Tell me… Tell me what you want," he growled in her ear as he continued his assault, feeling her trembling against his body "I nnneeed...wannnnt your tongue on me".

Grabbing his head, she pushed it insistently down her body. Looking for easier access to the promised land, he threw the leg that was still encased in her jeans over his shoulder before replacing his thumb with his tongue. Alex in turn cried out as he flicked at her sensitive bud whilst thrusting and hooking his fingers forward to hit her sweet spot. She could feel her orgasm building and arched her back pushing her heat further towards his mouth, grinding her hips against his tongue and hand. "Mmm right there...fuck...Gene I'm going to co..." The rest of the sentence lost in a whimper as he covered her clit with his mouth sucking and flicking it until she could take no more, frantically digging her nails into his shoulders and calling out his name as she came hard. Realising she was falling apart around him he lapped up all her juices that has spilled over his hand, onto his chin and down her thighs, eventually setting her leg down and moving back up her body as tremors continued to flutter through her. Finally as he pushed his tongue into her mouth, Alex groaned as she tasted her own arousal on his tongue.

Hitching her bare leg round his waist as he took his cock in his hand, he positioned it at her entrance. Once more he looked into her eyes for approval to continue, her dark hooded eyes confirming what he was looking for and in one swift movement he thrust his hard cock up into her heat until he was buried to the hilt, filling her completely. No sooner had he thrust inside her, Gene withdrew and started to nudge his cock against her clit knowing exactly the effect it would have. Alex couldn't take it. The feeling of loss, of emptiness and desperation took over "Please...Oohhh...Gene...Please inside me". Once again he thrusts in and pulls out almost completely, wanting to provoke her further, making her almost incoherent with want. He was teasing her, knowing it was having the desired effect; - driving her wild with lust. Looking at the desperation in her face his self-control is began to break, the urge to shag the living daylights out of her becoming impossible to ignore but he had to hear her say it.

"Tell me how much you want me to fuck you Alex"

She bit his shoulder hard, wantonly needing him to feel a small part of the sweet torture he was enforcing on her, then moved up to his ear "Fuck me hard...I want you to make me come again"

That was all he needed. He thrust deep inside her moving slowly at first until he found a steady rhythm. Fighting back the urge to come straight away he concentrated on talking in the hope he could draw the pleasure out a bit longer: "Alex - Jesus - You're so- fucking - tight - uhhh yeah -amazing" the words escaping in time with his thrusts and grunts, forcing groans of pleasure from the ridiculously sexy woman he was driving into. Picking up the pace, thrusting harder with each stroke, he can feel she's bucking her hips and gripping his arse, pulling him in deeper than he ever thought possible. Reacting to her silent pleading, he placed his hands under her arse to hold her up, his body weight now pinning her against the wall, her tongue plundering his mouth. The sweat poured off them with the intense heat in the sauna, Alex's damp hair clinging to her face and both their torsos shimmering in the dim light; it was exquisite.

Feeling his impending climax looming he realised shagging her is a million times better than he'd ever imagined it could be, and all at once the heat became unbearable, his legs now threatening to buckle, thrusting as hard as his body would physically allow. Alex bit her bottom lip feeling that familiar sensation beginning. "Mmm...Fuck"...So close Gene.." She breathed out, closing her eyes and reaching blindly for his hand. Sensing what she needed he roughly stroked her clit sending her into oblivion, making her come hard once more, spilling her warmth over him making their coupling sound even wetter. He thrust once, twice and then felt her walls clamping down on him crying out her name before exploding deep inside her, shudders flowing over every muscle in his body as the last few spurts left his body. Instantly weak from his exertions his legs nearly gave way such is the intensity of his orgasm. Not wanting to unceremoniously drop her Gene gently lowered her legs, leaning forward over her shoulder and resting his head on the wall struggling to get his breath back.

As their breathing slowly returned to normal, Gene lifted his head and kissed her lips gently, tenderly – in stark contrast to the rough, rapid movements he'd employed moments before to bring them both to the edge. In return she threw her arms around him as they shared a post-coital embrace, both of them knowing this wasn't just mindless sex, a relief a pent-up tension. This meant something.

"So what happens now Bolly?"

"Cold shower, then back to mine for round two?

"Ok then Bols, but I must warn you by the time I'm finished wi yer, you're gonna be walking funny"

"Is that a promise Guv?"

"That, Bolly, most certainly is a bona-fide Gene Genie guarantee...Now come on let's get outta here, if I wrinkle any more I'm gonna start to resemble a pensioner's ball sack"


End file.
